1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices (for example, a projector) including a housing provided with a vent hole has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-287816).
In the electronic device, within an opening of a short duct disposed at the position adjacent the vent hole within the housing, a plurality of louvers including plate-like members are provided inclined with respect to the vent direction of the vent hole, so that the components (for example, a fan) are not likely to be seen through the vent hole and the opening of the duct. Accordingly, the blind effect can be obtained.
In the electronic device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-287816, however, since the airflow blows against the plurality of inclined louvers, there has been an increased pressure loss of the airflow.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device capable of reducing the pressure loss of the airflow while obtaining the blind effect.